Fleet Guidelines
Part of a series on Various Roleplay Mechanics. Staff Message All Guidelines are here to help New Members start off on a good foot and help new Fleets be formed. Fleets can give Members Experience for their own Fleets in the future and allow users to communicate ideas and learn from each other. Starting a Fleet These are some Guidelines that must be completed and followed to create a new Fleet. Failure to comply with these Guidelines will result in the Fleet/Nation being deleted. Exceptions to these Guidelines are granted on rare occasions. #All New Members MUST have to be active on BSCF in another navy for at least 1 Month. This is required to give the Member experience to run a Fleet/Nation. #Prior to forming the Fleet/Nation, you must know where it will be located. Randomly placing a Fleet/Nation somewhere will not be tolerated. #Before creating a Fleet/Nation, contact a Staff Member with your entire plan so they can determine if you can make it or not. #Use common sense and don't randomly make a Fleet/Nation only because you were bored one day. #Be sure you can defend your Fleet/Nation before you make it. Weak Fleets/Nations will be deleted for their own good as the Fleets World is tough and you will certainly be attacked if you aren't ready. Fleet Responsibilities When you form a Fleet/Nation, you are acknowledging the following Sailor Ethics. Don't worry though as making Fleets/Nations is a blast! #Respect all Fleets/Nations, even at War. #Don't edit a page that isn't yours or your not a member of unless given permission. #Please give a description for your Fleet/Nation on your page. #Please give instructions on How to Join your Fleet/Nation on your page. #You are allowed to declare war on anyone. #Members of warring Fleets/Nations are allowed to Defect. Fleet Restrictions Please visit the Point Store for more details regarding production costs for each ship type. All ship classes start off with a certain amount of free ships with initially constructed. *Any Restricted Ship (Ship that has an upper-class limit): Each class starts with 1 free ship *Battleships, Battlecruisers, and Battlecarriers: Each class starts with 1 free ship *Fleet Carriers, Supercarriers: Each class starts with 1 free ship *Attack Carriers, Large Cruisers/Super Cruisers: Each class starts with 2 free ships *Light Carriers: Each class starts with 3 free ships *Heavy Cruisers: Each class starts with 5 free ships *Escort Carrier: Each class starts with 6 free ships *Light Cruisers: Each class starts with 8 free ships *Destroyers: Each class starts with 10 free ships *Frigates: Each class starts with 15 free ships *Corvette: Each class starts with 20 free ships ---- *Nuclear Ballistic Submarine: Each class starts with 4 free ships *Conventional Ballistic/Nuclear Attack Submarine: Each class starts with 5 free ships *Conventional Attack Submarine (Diesel-Electric): Each class starts with 10 free ships Ship Caps *Up To 10 Super Carriers Per Class *Up To 15 Fleet Carriers Per Class *Up To 20 Attack Carriers Per Class *Up To 25 Light Carriers Per Class *Up To 50 Escort Carriers Per Class ----- 2 9-Gunners Per Navy *Up To 8 Battleships Per Class(Up to 6 Turrets) **Up To 6 7-Gunner Battleships Per Class(36 Ships Per Navy) **Up To 4 8-Gunner Battleships Per Class(16 Ships Per Navy) **Up To 2 9-Gunner Battleships Per Class(2 Ships Per Navy) *Up To 9 Battlecruisers Per Class(Up to 6 Turrets) **Up To 7 7-Gunner Battlecruisers Per Class(49 Ships Per Navy) **Up To 5 8-Gunner Battlecruisers Per Class(25 Ships Per Navy) **Up To 2 9-Gunner Battlecruisers Per Class(2 Ships Per Navy) *Up To TBD Battlecarriers Per Class(Up to TBD Turrets) ----- *Up To 15 Super Cruisers Per Class *Up To 20 Heavy Cruisers Per Class *Up To 25 Light Cruisers Per Class ----- *Up To 60 Destroyers Per Class *Up To 150 Frigates Per Class *Up To 175 Corvettes Per Class ----- *Up To 25 Nuclear Ballistic Missile Submarines Per Class *Up To 50 Conventional Ballistic Missile Submarines Per Class *Up To 50 Nuclear Attack Submarines Per Class *Up To 75 Conventional Attack Submarines Per Class Gun Calibers *Battleships and Battlecruisers: 356mm Up *Heavy Cruisers and Light Cruisers: 155mm to 356mm *Corvettes, Destroyers and Frigates: 127mm to 176mm *Patrol Boats: Up To 127mm To Be Continued Category:Rules and Guidelines